Life After Death
by XnapingonthejobX
Summary: Wouldn't it be a twist if the life we live now... Wasn't real? What if were just living in a learning program of how life on earth used to be. We live with the sickness and the tragedies and horrors of life just to learn. This is the story of the boy and girl who found this out, they found that this life was fake. This is the story of how Aarushia and Zerade discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**(Female)****Aarushia-16**

**(Female)Akkasha-16**

**(Male)Leonardo-17**

**(Male)Zerade- 18**

**(Male)Rei Miyasaki- 19**

**(Male)Norogumi Goto- 18**

**(Female)Katzumi Murai-17**

**(Female)Kii Okubo-12 (Rei sister)**

**(Male)Eimu Kurihara- 16**

**(Male)Captain-28**

**(Male)Space instructor-45**

**(Male) -Robot(545)**

* * *

Wouldn't it be a twist if the life we live now... Wasn't real? What if were just living in a learning program of how life on earth used to be. We live with the sickness and the tragedies and horrors of life just to learn. This is the story of the boy and girl who found this out, they found that this life was fake. This is the story of how Aarushia and Zerade discover the truth.

* * *

Aarushia and Zerade were best friends, they knew each other since they were toddlers. They discovered a liking for heavy metal, Fantasy and dark clothing just so they could be different. Their life's at home were perfect, they were always so happy their parents were rich anything they asked for there parents got them, but they weren't mean to anyone. One day Aarushia and Zerade were in the car with a couple of friends. Aarushia sitting in the backseat beside Zerade, they were having fun laughing listening to music with their friends Akkasha and Leonardo. " Ok, so what do you guys expect me to tell him I like him... Are you crazy?!" Akkasha was talking about a guy she liked and wouldn't tell anyone except them. " Fine, so i talked to you guys about it you gotta keep it a secret." Akkasha said. "You have our word." Aarushia said in a British accent. "Your secret will die with us." Zerade said laughing. Akkasha wasn't paying much attention to the road while she was talking. They were all laughing when Aarushia looked to the road and saw Akkasha running a red light straight into oncoming traffic! Aarushia didn't have but a second to get out the first part of Akkashia's name when *BANG*. No more laughing, no more music, only silence. Bright lights nothing else but silence and lights. Aarushia's life flashed before her eyes and then she woke up. Was she dead? Was she alive in the car that she was in and nobody knew that she was there? She wasn't in any pain to her surprise she wasn't hurt at all. She was sitting in a comfortable metal casket. She could see out of a little glass window and saw a button that said escape. She pressed it and the door to the casket she was in flew opened. "Good evening Mistress." she heard an Australian male say beside her . "Would you like to come out?" He said kindly. He was an older man in his 40. He was clean shaven and had salt and pepper hair, He was dressed in a formal suit that made him look like a butler he had his hand out to Aarushia and she took it and stood up next to him. He had a robe in his hand and dressed her in it. "Am I dead?" she asked nervously. He chuckled "Heavens no Mistress You are very much alive along with your friend Zerade and your family." She looked around and saw the same pod she was in. "Where am I?" She asked leaning over to the pod that was next to her. She could see exactly what the person in the pod saw. She noticed something familiar about this person. "Mom?" She said starting to tear up. "Yes, Mistress if you come with me I will explain to you what is going on, and where you are. But at this moment we must go pick up your friend Zerade." He said guiding her to a platform. He waved his hand over a empty space and a holograph with a bunch of numbers popped up. He pressed a bunch of buttons and we shot up in the air. They came to a halt when they came to the floor that They needed to be at. "Good Morning Master Zerade." The man said to Zerade as he stepped out of the pod. He handed Zerade his robe and pointed over to Aarushia. Zerade's eyes widened and he ran at Aarushia and gave her a hug. "Aarushia where are we?" He asked beginning to cry. "Where fine Zerade." She said trying to assure her self the same thing. "Please Master Zerade and Mistress sit on the chairs in this platform and relax. You will be clothed, fed and showed to your Living Quarters. You will be listening to a seminar explaining where you are and what you were just in. My name is Mr. Ivan's and I will be taking care of you two." Mr. Ivan's said setting up the seats on the platform ushering Aarushia and Zerade to their seats. Mr. Ivan's turned on a seminar and waved Goodbye as our platform took off. The seminar turned on and began speaking "_** Hello awakeners. We are glad to know that you have awoken. As far as you know, You have just woken up after being killed, passing away, or dying of "Natural causes". But to tell you the truth that was all fake. It was a learning program that we from "Genetic-tech" Have created to help us humans understand the life that we used to have when earth was habitable to live on. This is earth now-"**_A picture of earth popped up. Mutated animals and humans ran around killing each other and destroying anything that wasn't destroyed. They showed a picture of earth from outer space. There was a layer of greenish-brown smoke around it. Aarushia Gasped. _**"Pretty frighting, right? Well Luckily for you lucky people along with everyone else who was in the program will be safe. There is no harmful substances on this ship. You are all 150,000,000,000,000 trillion miles away from earth. On this ship we make our own food shown on your right."**_Aarushia and Zerade both looked to there right and a bunch of people were harvesting every vegetable and fruit you could think of. _**"If you look on your left you will see where we bread our animals. We have a habitat for each animal that is on our ship. Australia is as big as Australia and so on." **_ They both looked to there left and saw all the animals in there habitats. Penguins to cows. **_"We have been on the Genetic-tech ship for almost 400 years But you have been on the ship ever since your parents created you. That is why you don't remember any of your baby memories. You were put in the simulation when you turned 4. That is the age requirement for the simulation. When we first got Intel that the Russians threatening the United Kingdoms and the United States with "Weapons of Mass Destruction" Genetic-Tech started on this ship that could keep the society living. Then after the ship was built and fit for people to live in, we began to work on the Simulation Pod's That you the viewer has just awoken from. When Genetic-Tech found out about the date when the Russians were going to attack we sent out letters to everyone who lived in the UK or US. We then loaded everyone up in the ship and 2 of each types of plants and animals that was on earth. We sent all the Humans to there Simulation pods and all the animals to there natural habitats the we invented. Once we had everyone programmed into the system we took a couple of "_****_Volunteers" And they stayed out of the simulators. These People have taken care of the animals and watching the Simulation pods. When World War III began we watched and sent people out to set cameras up after all the explosions. They returned back safely but vowed never to go back to earth until our Hero Awakens and saves the earth. Now that you know the history of the earth, Where you are, and what you have just woken up from, We will now be taking you to the Dressing Quarters where you can pick out anything you want to wear, what you want your hair and/or makeup to look like and whatever else you might be interested in." _ **Soon after the video went off the platform they were on came to a complete stop and jerked them. A female voice came out of the speaker. _**"You may now exit the platform to you right and follow the corridor down to the door."**_Aarushia and Zerade both exited the platform hand-in-hand. "Are you ok?" Zerade asked Aarushia. She looked up at his pale face and stared into his silver eyes. "I'm fine. I wish that I was dreaming though, I miss my mom and dad." She said turning paler then she already was. "I do to Aarushia but, at least we are with each other and didn't get separated I don't think I could live in that simulator without you." Zerade said looking back up. Aarushia started to weep. She has only been on this ship for a couple of minutes and she already misses her Family, Friends, and school (not so much) but still. Zerade stopped and gave Aarushia a hug. "Stop crying Aarushia there is no reason for it... If you think about it your friends our family they are still her they sleep. At least we are together." He said leaning back up. "Lets get out of these Robes and see if they have any clothes from our manga's." He said smiling and racing down the corridor. Zerade Dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt that he buttoned up to the bottom of his chest, Black dress shoes then went to change his hair style. He made his hair black with purple highlighted tips. Aarushia changed into a thigh high black poof dress that had white seams and long sleeves. She put on knee high black socks and black buckle boots. She made her hair Black with light blue highlights. Her hair reached down to her thighs and she straightened it. Once they were done changing Zerade met Aarushia outside the dressing room. "The lady on the Speaker said to get back on the platform so we can meet up with some new people in the food court." Zerade said. Aarushia and Zerade got back on the platform and took off to the food court.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Female)****Aarushia-16**

**(Female)Akkasha-16**

**(Male)Leonardo-17**

**(Male)Zerade- 18**

**(Male)Rei Miyasaki- 19**

**(Male)Norogumi Goto- 18**

**(Female)Katzumi Murai-17**

**(Female)Kii Okubo-12 (Rei sister)**

**(Male)Eimu Kurihara- 16**

**(Male)Captain-28**

**(Male)Space instructor-45**

**(Male) -Robot(545)**

* * *

Wouldn't it be a twist if the life we live now... Wasn't real? What if were just living in a learning program of how life on earth used to be. We live with the sickness and the tragedies and horrors of life just to learn. This is the story of the boy and girl who found this out, they found that this life was fake. This is the story of how Aarushia and Zerade discover the truth.

* * *

Aarushia and Zerade were best friends, they knew each other since they were toddlers. They discovered a liking for heavy metal, Fantasy and dark clothing just so they could be different. Their life's at home were perfect, they were always so happy their parents were rich anything they asked for there parents got them, but they weren't mean to anyone. One day Aarushia and Zerade were in the car with a couple of friends. Aarushia sitting in the backseat beside Zerade, they were having fun laughing listening to music with their friends Akkasha and Leonardo. " Ok, so what do you guys expect me to tell him I like him... Are you crazy?!" Akkasha was talking about a guy she liked and wouldn't tell anyone except them. " Fine, so i talked to you guys about it you gotta keep it a secret." Akkasha said. "You have our word." Aarushia said in a British accent. "Your secret will die with us." Zerade said laughing. Akkasha wasn't paying much attention to the road while she was talking. They were all laughing when Aarushia looked to the road and saw Akkasha running a red light straight into oncoming traffic! Aarushia didn't have but a second to get out the first part of Akkashia's name when *BANG*. No more laughing, no more music, only silence. Bright lights nothing else but silence and lights. Aarushia's life flashed before her eyes and then she woke up. Was she dead? Was she alive in the car that she was in and nobody knew that she was there? She wasn't in any pain to her surprise she wasn't hurt at all. She was sitting in a comfortable metal casket. She could see out of a little glass window and saw a button that said escape. She pressed it and the door to the casket she was in flew opened. "Good evening Mistress." she heard an Australian male say beside her . "Would you like to come out?" He said kindly. He was an older man in his 40. He was clean shaven and had salt and pepper hair, He was dressed in a formal suit that made him look like a butler he had his hand out to Aarushia and she took it and stood up next to him. He had a robe in his hand and dressed her in it. "Am I dead?" she asked nervously. He chuckled "Heavens no Mistress You are very much alive along with your friend Zerade and your family." She looked around and saw the same pod she was in. "Where am I?" She asked leaning over to the pod that was next to her. She could see exactly what the person in the pod saw. She noticed something familiar about this person. "Mom?" She said starting to tear up. "Yes, Mistress if you come with me I will explain to you what is going on, and where you are. But at this moment we must go pick up your friend Zerade." He said guiding her to a platform. He waved his hand over a empty space and a holograph with a bunch of numbers popped up. He pressed a bunch of buttons and we shot up in the air. They came to a halt when they came to the floor that They needed to be at. "Good Morning Master Zerade." The man said to Zerade as he stepped out of the pod. He handed Zerade his robe and pointed over to Aarushia. Zerade's eyes widened and he ran at Aarushia and gave her a hug. "Aarushia where are we?" He asked beginning to cry. "Where fine Zerade." She said trying to assure her self the same thing. "Please Master Zerade and Mistress sit on the chairs in this platform and relax. You will be clothed, fed and showed to your Living Quarters. You will be listening to a seminar explaining where you are and what you were just in. My name is Mr. Ivan's and I will be taking care of you two." Mr. Ivan's said setting up the seats on the platform ushering Aarushia and Zerade to their seats. Mr. Ivan's turned on a seminar and waved Goodbye as our platform took off. The seminar turned on and began speaking "_** Hello awakeners. We are glad to know that you have awoken. As far as you know, You have just woken up after being killed, passing away, or dying of "Natural causes". But to tell you the truth that was all fake. It was a learning program that we from "Genetic-tech" Have created to help us humans understand the life that we used to have when earth was habitable to live on. This is earth now-"**_A picture of earth popped up. Mutated animals and humans ran around killing each other and destroying anything that wasn't destroyed. They showed a picture of earth from outer space. There was a layer of greenish-brown smoke around it. Aarushia Gasped. _**"Pretty frighting, right? Well Luckily for you lucky people along with everyone else who was in the program will be safe. There is no harmful substances on this ship. You are all 150,000,000,000,000 trillion miles away from earth. On this ship we make our own food shown on your right."**_Aarushia and Zerade both looked to there right and a bunch of people were harvesting every vegetable and fruit you could think of. _**"If you look on your left you will see where we bread our animals. We have a habitat for each animal that is on our ship. Australia is as big as Australia and so on." **_ They both looked to there left and saw all the animals in there habitats. Penguins to cows. **_"We have been on the Genetic-tech ship for almost 400 years But you have been on the ship ever since your parents created you. That is why you don't remember any of your baby memories. You were put in the simulation when you turned 4. That is the age requirement for the simulation. When we first got Intel that the Russians threatening the United Kingdoms and the United States with "Weapons of Mass Destruction" Genetic-Tech started on this ship that could keep the society living. Then after the ship was built and fit for people to live in, we began to work on the Simulation Pod's That you the viewer has just awoken from. When Genetic-Tech found out about the date when the Russians were going to attack we sent out letters to everyone who lived in the UK or US. We then loaded everyone up in the ship and 2 of each types of plants and animals that was on earth. We sent all the Humans to there Simulation pods and all the animals to there natural habitats the we invented. Once we had everyone programmed into the system we took a couple of "_****_Volunteers" And they stayed out of the simulators. These People have taken care of the animals and watching the Simulation pods. When World War III began we watched and sent people out to set cameras up after all the explosions. They returned back safely but vowed never to go back to earth until our Hero Awakens and saves the earth. Now that you know the history of the earth, Where you are, and what you have just woken up from, We will now be taking you to the Dressing Quarters where you can pick out anything you want to wear, what you want your hair and/or makeup to look like and whatever else you might be interested in." _ **Soon after the video went off the platform they were on came to a complete stop and jerked them. A female voice came out of the speaker. _**"You may now exit the platform to you right and follow the corridor down to the door."**_Aarushia and Zerade both exited the platform hand-in-hand. "Are you ok?" Zerade asked Aarushia. She looked up at his pale face and stared into his silver eyes. "I'm fine. I wish that I was dreaming though, I miss my mom and dad." She said turning paler then she already was. "I do to Aarushia but, at least we are with each other and didn't get separated I don't think I could live in that simulator without you." Zerade said looking back up. Aarushia started to weep. She has only been on this ship for a couple of minutes and she already misses her Family, Friends, and school (not so much) but still. Zerade stopped and gave Aarushia a hug. "Stop crying Aarushia there is no reason for it... If you think about it your friends our family they are still her they sleep. At least we are together." He said leaning back up. "Lets get out of these Robes and see if they have any clothes from our manga's." He said smiling and racing down the corridor. Zerade Dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt that he buttoned up to the bottom of his chest, Black dress shoes then went to change his hair style. He made his hair black with purple highlighted tips. Aarushia changed into a thigh high black poof dress that had white seams and long sleeves. She put on knee high black socks and black buckle boots. She made her hair Black with light blue highlights. Her hair reached down to her thighs and she straightened it. Once they were done changing Zerade met Aarushia outside the dressing room. "The lady on the Speaker said to get back on the platform so we can meet up with some new people in the food court." Zerade said. Aarushia and Zerade got back on the platform and took off to the food court.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

( I know some parts may not go with the book but, I will make another one that makes more since but this is my book so I can make it anyway I want so ;P)

* * *

"Hey Rei I heard that there were 2 new people coming into the food court in a few minutes." Norogumi said to his leader. The ship had one problem but, they didn't quite know of this problem. They had vampires on the ship. They were beautiful and had wings but they had to keep them put away in their backs. Rei was the Vampire leader that all the Vampires had to adore and respect. He's the oldest of them all. He had messy black hair with red tips that came down to his eyes. His eyes were a lavender color and his wings were a pitch black. He was the palest out of them all. Norogumi Was second in command and was the messenger for all the new people. He had gold hair with black tips that hung down to his chin. His eyes were a bright blue color and his wings were dark brown. "Great, If you would please tell me there names." Rei said leaning back in his chair. "Aarushia and Zerade." Norogumi said. Rei hummed "Vampire lullaby" before answering. "Well When they have gotten there food I would like you to bring them to me." Rei said in his deep British accent. "Yes, Master." Norogumi said taking off to the landing platform.

When Zerade and Aarushia arrived they walked off the platform and followed a green arrow. Aarushia and Zerade's eyes widened to the sight of food. Aarushia's silver and red eyes glowing with excitement. Zerade took off to find plates and Aarushia stood staring at all the many types of foods. Ice cream, Chicken, Sushi, etc. When Zerade came back with the plates and silver ware they dug in. Aarushia didn't considerably like eating so she filled her plate with sushi that looked good and a little coffee cake. She walked over to get a drink and found herself getting a thick red drink. It smelt like strawberries but tasted like a type of soda. Zerade filled his plate with junk food like chips and candy and also chicken. Aarushia and Zerade were looking for a place to sit when Norogumi popped up in front of them. "Hello, Mistress." Norogumi said bowing a little bit. "Good day." Aarushia said in her British accent. "My mast... I mean Master Rei would like you to accompany him at his table if you would please." Norogumi said holding a hand out to Aarushia. "Lead the way uh... Whats your name." Aarushia asked with a stubborn voice. "Oh, My deepest apologize ma'am my name is, Norogumi Goto, But you may call me Norogumi." He said bowing again. "Well then lead the way Norogumi." Aarushia said looking at Zerade with a weird look. He shrugged his shoulders and followed behind her. "Please sit." Norogumi said pulling out a chair next to a tall pale guy. Norogumi pulled out a chair at the back of the table were Zerade could sit. "Good evening." Rei said looking at Aarushia. "How did you rest?"He said with a sarcastic look on his face. Aarushia looked up at the pale figure. He was wearing a black hoodie and all you could see was the red tips of his hair and Lavender eyes. Aarushia didn't say anything. "You have beautiful eyes little girl." Rei said leaning up with his chair so he could look at Aarushia. She had a pale white face which looked like a porcelain doll face. "Uh thanks..." Aarushia stuttered. Zerade began to look angry, he sat back pushing his food away from him. Zerade stood up and took his food with him. "I'm sitting over here." He said moving to the next table. Aarushia sighed and stood up as well. "No, Stay." Rei said grabbing Aarushia's wrist. She tried pulling away but his grip was too strong. "Let, Go." She said pulling again. "And, I said stay." He said pulling her in her seat. She grunted, sitting back in her seat. He let go and sat back chuckling. Aarushia crossed her arms and leaned back and thought to her self, How am I gonna get away from him? She looked around examining her surroundings, She had a tray full of food, drink, fork,knife, spoon, napkin and another cup full of a thicker red liquid which belongs to Rei. She tried getting up again and Rei grabbed her again. She grabbed the fork and stabbed him in the hand and threw her tray at him, the drink at Norogumi and the other drink at Rei's friends. She got up and ran toward's a door knowing that Rei would chase. She jumped up on a table and listened to the chairs skid away from Rei and his friends and listened to the clacking of there heels. She stood in place and looked behind her at them chasing her. Looking up to see Zerade's Facial expression which looked flabbergasted, she grabbed a wooden weapon that looked as if it were a random staff but Aarushia didn't have time to examine it. She held it with a sturdy stance and watched every move that the people had. "Your going to pay for that Aarushia!" Emiu Yelled jumping onto the table. Aarushia's eyes widened then she twirled around swinging the staff hitting Emiu in the side of his ribs then jabbed it into his chest making him fall off the table. Aarushia looked up pushing the hair out of her face and looked at Katzumi who was getting up on the table with food hanging from her hair. Aarushia jumped up and grabbed the light hanging from the ceiling and swung towards her kicking her back onto the ground. "That's enough." Said one of the other members. "Grab her!" He yelled jumping on top of Aarushia along with the others. They held her down to the table making sure she wouldn't get up. "That's enough Laraha." Rei yelled. "Master..." Laraha said letting her up. "Aarushia! Are you ok?!" Zerade yelled running over to her hugging her. "I'm Fine Zerade." She said jumping off the table. "Aarushia, Please You can bring Zerade but I need you to follow me to the Captains corridors." Said Rei. "After you and your buddies just attacked me what makes you think ill come with you!" She said raising her voice. "Look, just come to the Captains corridors with me and I'll leave and if you want i'll never speak or send for you again... but if you do want to speak with me i'll be in the cafe by myself at 11:00 every night now please, come with me..." said Rei. Aarushia rolled her eyes and agreed to follow him. It took at least 15 minutes walking down a cold metal corridor that was lightly lite, in till meeting a tall glass door. It slid open and a man in a white suit walked out, He was around 24 and very scruffy. "Hello, Rei." He said bowing. "Captain." Rei replied. "What brings you here my fellow companion?" The captain asked picking up a glass of red wine. Aarushia watched the glass as condensation fell from the side of the cup and everything slowed down. The water dripped from the cup slowly onto the floor with a lite thud. Aarushia looked up at Rei, His ear twitched at the sound of the thud. As she glanced at Zerade he made no movement to the light noise. Could only her and maybe Rei here it? She thought to herself. "Aarushia?" Zerade said starring at her. They had been talking to her but she was caught in a trance and didn't notice. "I said, to please come in." The captain said to Aarushia. Aarushia followed behind Rei and Zerade behind her. "Please, Sit." The Captain said sitting down himself. "Sir, I'd rather not." Aarushia said glancing at Rei. He chuckled under his breathe and crossed his legs. "Well then stand. So, Rei tells me You know how to fight?" He said taking a sip of wine. "Well I guess I do, I didn't know I could..." She said. "Well would you like to demonstrate for me?" He said standing up going to pour some more wine. "With who?" She asked turning to see Rei standing also. "With him." The Captain said smirking pouring his wine. Rei threw the staff she had in the cafe at her. He had his own wooden staff that was engraved with different symbols just like hers. He put the staff in the crease of his arm behind him and stood waiting. She grabbed her staff in a comfortable position and stood waiting also. "Rei Begins and FIGHT!" The captain yelled leaning against the table he got his wine from. Rei walked towards her in a swift movement as she watched him move her vision slowed again. She watched every single crease in his body move along with every muscle. He was about to jab her in the gut when she moved the staff quick as lightning. Rei's eyes widened as she pushed on the staff and kicked him in the gut. He flew across the room and onto the floor. He stood back up with amazing stature. "Again!" The captain yelled chuckling. This time Rei came at her to quick hitting her in the legs and knocking her on the floor. The Captain was laughing at the sight. "AGAIN!" He bellowed. She stood back up and caught her breathe. "Fine." Aarushia said. She moved slow and smoothly towards Rei, they looked like two swan's dancing around with each other. Aarushia grabbed her staff and watched as Rei moved. He came at her with his staff almost hitting her in the head but he missed. His eyes widened with how quick she was. She used her staff hitting him in the side making him loose his balance. She slowly watched as he tried to recover but as he tried she took another swing which threw him up in the air and she jabbed him making him go flying towards the Captain who was Bellowing with laughter. Rei hit into him smashing his wine glass cutting the captains hand open. Rei stood up extremely fast watching the blood slowly pour down the captains hand and onto the floor with a louder thud, although this time she could hear something else. Rei's pulse began slowing and getting faster at a unruly fast pace. She watched as he swallowed heavily and sweat dripped slowly down his face. "Captain, keep Zerade company please." Aarushia said grabbing Rei. "Zerade you took a medical class help him." Aarushia said while walking out. As they walked out of the room Rei was still in a starring trance. "Rei." The voice echoed through his head not making any sense to him. "Miyasaki!" Aarushia yelled unaware of the name. His head popped up and he grabbed her. "Hungary Aarushia... You must... Leave..." He said walking away. "No Miyasaki I'm bringing you to your room." Aarushia yelled. "NO!" He yelled beginning to run. "I can't hurt someone as beautiful as you Aarushia..." He said making her stop. He disappeared into the corridor as Aarushia Returned to the Captains Quarters.  
About three hours later, The captain brought Zerade and Aarushia into there rooms. "Thank you Captain." Aarushia said closing her door leaving her in a pitch black dark room, alone. As she turned on her light her walls were covered with her favorite bands and favorite TV characters, it had black walls with red streamers coming from the the walls. Her lights had many settings where she could have black lights, Party lights, dim lights and different colored lights. She had a mini fridge which was filled with the tasty red liquid. She also had a Huge radio system that played many of her favorite songs. She looked through her closet that was basically the same set up as the first dressing room she was in and then she looked at her bed. She had a Black lap top sitting on the nightstand and the bed had black veils hanging from the ceiling which touched the floor. Her sheets were a black silk that was the softest thing she had ever touched. She loved it. She walked over to her radio and flipped through the songs and turned on 'Sarcasm' By Get scared (Nightcore version) She took her shoes off which left her in her black stockings and dress. She sat down on her bed and let the cool Fabric go through her whole body. She looked at the clock which said 10:45 pm and she had a strange curiosity of what had happened to Rei, But as she was thinking there was a knock at the door. She got up wondering who it was. She opened the door and saw Rei pale face starring at her. "Rei?" She said opening the door all the way. "what are you doing here?" She asked leaning on the wall. "I... Was wondering if I could come in?" He said pushing away from the door. "Sure come on in." She said turning her music down a little. The door closed with a click. "Rei I have a question..." "Please call me Miyasaki." He said looking at her room design. "Now you needed to ask me something?" He said looking up at her lights. "Nothing Never mind..." She said leaning on a wall. "What are you listening to?" He asked looking at her radio. "Nothing really..." She said coming over. She watched as he flipped through her sound track. "ah, Better" He said changing to to a song called 'The meadow ' By Alexandre Desplat. He looked over at Aarushia with a soft pitiful look. He starred at her for a long while before smiling. "Finally." He said walking over and hugging her. "What?" She asked confused. "I can't glamour you!" He said very loudly but then lost the excitement in his face. 'Glamour'? I've heard that word before... In a book.' Aarushia thought to her self. Her face became very strict and very hard. "Turn around Miyasaki." Aarushia ordered. He did as she said almost as if it were against his will. "Aarushia No, Please don't do this." Rei said very gentally. "Now lift up your shirt." She said again very strict. Tears formed in her eyes with every inch he pulled his shirt up. Each indention, each symbol, every explicit detail coming from the black tattoo'd wings on his back. "Miyasaki." She said very hard. "Turn and face me." She demanded. He turned slowly and looked at her. She slapped him across his face leaving a hand print. "Your a Fucking Vampire!" She yelled. He cover her mouth to make her quiet down. "Shh, please Aarushia you have to swear to keep this a secret." He said begging. "Not only are you a vampire but there leader aren't you." She said tear running down her face. "Yes, Aarushia please." She turned away scared and frustrated. "Miyasaki..." "I swear not to tell anyone..." She said turning back around slowly loosing her feeling of hatred towards him. She had remembered when she was a kid and still the age she is now she wanted to be a vampire, either that or at least date one. There was a feeling tension in the room that seemed to deplete as well. Rei walked over to the lights and turned them down to a dim setting he flipped the song to 'Innocence' by Avril lavigne (Instrumental) version and grabbed Aarushia. Rei hugged her and They danced around her room very slowly which made Aarushia feel welcomed by him. "You are the most beautiful human I have ever met." He said pulling her closer. Whispering into her ear making her giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Female)****Aarushia-16**

**(Female)Akkasha-16**

**(Male)Leonardo-17**

**(Male)Zerade- 18**

**(Male)Rei Miyasaki- 19**

**(Male)Norogumi Goto- 18**

**(Female)Katzumi Murai-17**

**(Female)Kii Okubo-12 (Rei sister)**

**(Male)Eimu Kurihara- 16**

**(Male)Captain-28**

**(Male)Space instructor-45**

**(Male) -Robot(545)**

* * *

Wouldn't it be a twist if the life we live now... Wasn't real? What if were just living in a learning program of how life on earth used to be. We live with the sickness and the tragedies and horrors of life just to learn. This is the story of the boy and girl who found this out, they found that this life was fake. This is the story of how Aarushia and Zerade discover the truth.

* * *

Aarushia and Zerade were best friends, they knew each other since they were toddlers. They discovered a liking for heavy metal, Fantasy and dark clothing just so they could be different. Their life's at home were perfect, they were always so happy their parents were rich anything they asked for there parents got them, but they weren't mean to anyone. One day Aarushia and Zerade were in the car with a couple of friends. Aarushia sitting in the backseat beside Zerade, they were having fun laughing listening to music with their friends Akkasha and Leonardo. " Ok, so what do you guys expect me to tell him I like him... Are you crazy?!" Akkasha was talking about a guy she liked and wouldn't tell anyone except them. " Fine, so i talked to you guys about it you gotta keep it a secret." Akkasha said. "You have our word." Aarushia said in a British accent. "Your secret will die with us." Zerade said laughing. Akkasha wasn't paying much attention to the road while she was talking. They were all laughing when Aarushia looked to the road and saw Akkasha running a red light straight into oncoming traffic! Aarushia didn't have but a second to get out the first part of Akkashia's name when *BANG*. No more laughing, no more music, only silence. Bright lights nothing else but silence and lights. Aarushia's life flashed before her eyes and then she woke up. Was she dead? Was she alive in the car that she was in and nobody knew that she was there? She wasn't in any pain to her surprise she wasn't hurt at all. She was sitting in a comfortable metal casket. She could see out of a little glass window and saw a button that said escape. She pressed it and the door to the casket she was in flew opened. "Good evening Mistress." she heard an Australian male say beside her . "Would you like to come out?" He said kindly. He was an older man in his 40. He was clean shaven and had salt and pepper hair, He was dressed in a formal suit that made him look like a butler he had his hand out to Aarushia and she took it and stood up next to him. He had a robe in his hand and dressed her in it. "Am I dead?" she asked nervously. He chuckled "Heavens no Mistress You are very much alive along with your friend Zerade and your family." She looked around and saw the same pod she was in. "Where am I?" She asked leaning over to the pod that was next to her. She could see exactly what the person in the pod saw. She noticed something familiar about this person. "Mom?" She said starting to tear up. "Yes, Mistress if you come with me I will explain to you what is going on, and where you are. But at this moment we must go pick up your friend Zerade." He said guiding her to a platform. He waved his hand over a empty space and a holograph with a bunch of numbers popped up. He pressed a bunch of buttons and we shot up in the air. They came to a halt when they came to the floor that They needed to be at. "Good Morning Master Zerade." The man said to Zerade as he stepped out of the pod. He handed Zerade his robe and pointed over to Aarushia. Zerade's eyes widened and he ran at Aarushia and gave her a hug. "Aarushia where are we?" He asked beginning to cry. "Where fine Zerade." She said trying to assure her self the same thing. "Please Master Zerade and Mistress sit on the chairs in this platform and relax. You will be clothed, fed and showed to your Living Quarters. You will be listening to a seminar explaining where you are and what you were just in. My name is Mr. Ivan's and I will be taking care of you two." Mr. Ivan's said setting up the seats on the platform ushering Aarushia and Zerade to their seats. Mr. Ivan's turned on a seminar and waved Goodbye as our platform took off. The seminar turned on and began speaking "_** Hello awakeners. We are glad to know that you have awoken. As far as you know, You have just woken up after being killed, passing away, or dying of "Natural causes". But to tell you the truth that was all fake. It was a learning program that we from "Genetic-tech" Have created to help us humans understand the life that we used to have when earth was habitable to live on. This is earth now-"**_A picture of earth popped up. Mutated animals and humans ran around killing each other and destroying anything that wasn't destroyed. They showed a picture of earth from outer space. There was a layer of greenish-brown smoke around it. Aarushia Gasped. _**"Pretty frighting, right? Well Luckily for you lucky people along with everyone else who was in the program will be safe. There is no harmful substances on this ship. You are all 150,000,000,000,000 trillion miles away from earth. On this ship we make our own food shown on your right."**_Aarushia and Zerade both looked to there right and a bunch of people were harvesting every vegetable and fruit you could think of. _**"If you look on your left you will see where we bread our animals. We have a habitat for each animal that is on our ship. Australia is as big as Australia and so on." **_ They both looked to there left and saw all the animals in there habitats. Penguins to cows. **_"We have been on the Genetic-tech ship for almost 400 years But you have been on the ship ever since your parents created you. That is why you don't remember any of your baby memories. You were put in the simulation when you turned 4. That is the age requirement for the simulation. When we first got Intel that the Russians threatening the United Kingdoms and the United States with "Weapons of Mass Destruction" Genetic-Tech started on this ship that could keep the society living. Then after the ship was built and fit for people to live in, we began to work on the Simulation Pod's That you the viewer has just awoken from. When Genetic-Tech found out about the date when the Russians were going to attack we sent out letters to everyone who lived in the UK or US. We then loaded everyone up in the ship and 2 of each types of plants and animals that was on earth. We sent all the Humans to there Simulation pods and all the animals to there natural habitats the we invented. Once we had everyone programmed into the system we took a couple of "_****_Volunteers" And they stayed out of the simulators. These People have taken care of the animals and watching the Simulation pods. When World War III began we watched and sent people out to set cameras up after all the explosions. They returned back safely but vowed never to go back to earth until our Hero Awakens and saves the earth. Now that you know the history of the earth, Where you are, and what you have just woken up from, We will now be taking you to the Dressing Quarters where you can pick out anything you want to wear, what you want your hair and/or makeup to look like and whatever else you might be interested in." _ **Soon after the video went off the platform they were on came to a complete stop and jerked them. A female voice came out of the speaker. _**"You may now exit the platform to you right and follow the corridor down to the door."**_Aarushia and Zerade both exited the platform hand-in-hand. "Are you ok?" Zerade asked Aarushia. She looked up at his pale face and stared into his silver eyes. "I'm fine. I wish that I was dreaming though, I miss my mom and dad." She said turning paler then she already was. "I do to Aarushia but, at least we are with each other and didn't get separated I don't think I could live in that simulator without you." Zerade said looking back up. Aarushia started to weep. She has only been on this ship for a couple of minutes and she already misses her Family, Friends, and school (not so much) but still. Zerade stopped and gave Aarushia a hug. "Stop crying Aarushia there is no reason for it... If you think about it your friends our family they are still her they sleep. At least we are together." He said leaning back up. "Lets get out of these Robes and see if they have any clothes from our manga's." He said smiling and racing down the corridor. Zerade Dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt that he buttoned up to the bottom of his chest, Black dress shoes then went to change his hair style. He made his hair black with purple highlighted tips. Aarushia changed into a thigh high black poof dress that had white seams and long sleeves. She put on knee high black socks and black buckle boots. She made her hair Black with light blue highlights. Her hair reached down to her thighs and she straightened it. Once they were done changing Zerade met Aarushia outside the dressing room. "The lady on the Speaker said to get back on the platform so we can meet up with some new people in the food court." Zerade said. Aarushia and Zerade got back on the platform and took off to the food court.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

( I know some parts may not go with the book but, I will make another one that makes more since but this is my book so I can make it anyway I want so ;P)

* * *

"Hey Rei I heard that there were 2 new people coming into the food court in a few minutes." Norogumi said to his leader. The ship had one problem but, they didn't quite know of this problem. They had vampires on the ship. They were beautiful and had wings but they had to keep them put away in their backs. Rei was the Vampire leader that all the Vampires had to adore and respect. He's the oldest of them all. He had messy black hair with red tips that came down to his eyes. His eyes were a lavender color and his wings were a pitch black. He was the palest out of them all. Norogumi Was second in command and was the messenger for all the new people. He had gold hair with black tips that hung down to his chin. His eyes were a bright blue color and his wings were dark brown. "Great, If you would please tell me there names." Rei said leaning back in his chair. "Aarushia and Zerade." Norogumi said. Rei hummed "Vampire lullaby" before answering. "Well When they have gotten there food I would like you to bring them to me." Rei said in his deep British accent. "Yes, Master." Norogumi said taking off to the landing platform.

When Zerade and Aarushia arrived they walked off the platform and followed a green arrow. Aarushia and Zerade's eyes widened to the sight of food. Aarushia's silver and red eyes glowing with excitement. Zerade took off to find plates and Aarushia stood staring at all the many types of foods. Ice cream, Chicken, Sushi, etc. When Zerade came back with the plates and silver ware they dug in. Aarushia didn't considerably like eating so she filled her plate with sushi that looked good and a little coffee cake. She walked over to get a drink and found herself getting a thick red drink. It smelt like strawberries but tasted like a type of soda. Zerade filled his plate with junk food like chips and candy and also chicken. Aarushia and Zerade were looking for a place to sit when Norogumi popped up in front of them. "Hello, Mistress." Norogumi said bowing a little bit. "Good day." Aarushia said in her British accent. "My mast... I mean Master Rei would like you to accompany him at his table if you would please." Norogumi said holding a hand out to Aarushia. "Lead the way uh... Whats your name." Aarushia asked with a stubborn voice. "Oh, My deepest apologize ma'am my name is, Norogumi Goto, But you may call me Norogumi." He said bowing again. "Well then lead the way Norogumi." Aarushia said looking at Zerade with a weird look. He shrugged his shoulders and followed behind her. "Please sit." Norogumi said pulling out a chair next to a tall pale guy. Norogumi pulled out a chair at the back of the table were Zerade could sit. "Good evening." Rei said looking at Aarushia. "How did you rest?"He said with a sarcastic look on his face. Aarushia looked up at the pale figure. He was wearing a black hoodie and all you could see was the red tips of his hair and Lavender eyes. Aarushia didn't say anything. "You have beautiful eyes little girl." Rei said leaning up with his chair so he could look at Aarushia. She had a pale white face which looked like a porcelain doll face. "Uh thanks..." Aarushia stuttered. Zerade began to look angry, he sat back pushing his food away from him. Zerade stood up and took his food with him. "I'm sitting over here." He said moving to the next table. Aarushia sighed and stood up as well. "No, Stay." Rei said grabbing Aarushia's wrist. She tried pulling away but his grip was too strong. "Let, Go." She said pulling again. "And, I said stay." He said pulling her in her seat. She grunted, sitting back in her seat. He let go and sat back chuckling. Aarushia crossed her arms and leaned back and thought to her self, How am I gonna get away from him? She looked around examining her surroundings, She had a tray full of food, drink, fork,knife, spoon, napkin and another cup full of a thicker red liquid which belongs to Rei. She tried getting up again and Rei grabbed her again. She grabbed the fork and stabbed him in the hand and threw her tray at him, the drink at Norogumi and the other drink at Rei's friends. She got up and ran toward's a door knowing that Rei would chase. She jumped up on a table and listened to the chairs skid away from Rei and his friends and listened to the clacking of there heels. She stood in place and looked behind her at them chasing her. Looking up to see Zerade's Facial expression which looked flabbergasted, she grabbed a wooden weapon that looked as if it were a random staff but Aarushia didn't have time to examine it. She held it with a sturdy stance and watched every move that the people had. "Your going to pay for that Aarushia!" Emiu Yelled jumping onto the table. Aarushia's eyes widened then she twirled around swinging the staff hitting Emiu in the side of his ribs then jabbed it into his chest making him fall off the table. Aarushia looked up pushing the hair out of her face and looked at Katzumi who was getting up on the table with food hanging from her hair. Aarushia jumped up and grabbed the light hanging from the ceiling and swung towards her kicking her back onto the ground. "That's enough." Said one of the other members. "Grab her!" He yelled jumping on top of Aarushia along with the others. They held her down to the table making sure she wouldn't get up. "That's enough Laraha." Rei yelled. "Master..." Laraha said letting her up. "Aarushia! Are you ok?!" Zerade yelled running over to her hugging her. "I'm Fine Zerade." She said jumping off the table. "Aarushia, Please You can bring Zerade but I need you to follow me to the Captains corridors." Said Rei. "After you and your buddies just attacked me what makes you think ill come with you!" She said raising her voice. "Look, just come to the Captains corridors with me and I'll leave and if you want i'll never speak or send for you again... but if you do want to speak with me i'll be in the cafe by myself at 11:00 every night now please, come with me..." said Rei. Aarushia rolled her eyes and agreed to follow him. It took at least 15 minutes walking down a cold metal corridor that was lightly lite, in till meeting a tall glass door. It slid open and a man in a white suit walked out, He was around 24 and very scruffy. "Hello, Rei." He said bowing. "Captain." Rei replied. "What brings you here my fellow companion?" The captain asked picking up a glass of red wine. Aarushia watched the glass as condensation fell from the side of the cup and everything slowed down. The water dripped from the cup slowly onto the floor with a lite thud. Aarushia looked up at Rei, His ear twitched at the sound of the thud. As she glanced at Zerade he made no movement to the light noise. Could only her and maybe Rei here it? She thought to herself. "Aarushia?" Zerade said starring at her. They had been talking to her but she was caught in a trance and didn't notice. "I said, to please come in." The captain said to Aarushia. Aarushia followed behind Rei and Zerade behind her. "Please, Sit." The Captain said sitting down himself. "Sir, I'd rather not." Aarushia said glancing at Rei. He chuckled under his breathe and crossed his legs. "Well then stand. So, Rei tells me You know how to fight?" He said taking a sip of wine. "Well I guess I do, I didn't know I could..." She said. "Well would you like to demonstrate for me?" He said standing up going to pour some more wine. "With who?" She asked turning to see Rei standing also. "With him." The Captain said smirking pouring his wine. Rei threw the staff she had in the cafe at her. He had his own wooden staff that was engraved with different symbols just like hers. He put the staff in the crease of his arm behind him and stood waiting. She grabbed her staff in a comfortable position and stood waiting also. "Rei Begins and FIGHT!" The captain yelled leaning against the table he got his wine from. Rei walked towards her in a swift movement as she watched him move her vision slowed again. She watched every single crease in his body move along with every muscle. He was about to jab her in the gut when she moved the staff quick as lightning. Rei's eyes widened as she pushed on the staff and kicked him in the gut. He flew across the room and onto the floor. He stood back up with amazing stature. "Again!" The captain yelled chuckling. This time Rei came at her to quick hitting her in the legs and knocking her on the floor. The Captain was laughing at the sight. "AGAIN!" He bellowed. She stood back up and caught her breathe. "Fine." Aarushia said. She moved slow and smoothly towards Rei, they looked like two swan's dancing around with each other. Aarushia grabbed her staff and watched as Rei moved. He came at her with his staff almost hitting her in the head but he missed. His eyes widened with how quick she was. She used her staff hitting him in the side making him loose his balance. She slowly watched as he tried to recover but as he tried she took another swing which threw him up in the air and she jabbed him making him go flying towards the Captain who was Bellowing with laughter. Rei hit into him smashing his wine glass cutting the captains hand open. Rei stood up extremely fast watching the blood slowly pour down the captains hand and onto the floor with a louder thud, although this time she could hear something else. Rei's pulse began slowing and getting faster at a unruly fast pace. She watched as he swallowed heavily and sweat dripped slowly down his face. "Captain, keep Zerade company please." Aarushia said grabbing Rei. "Zerade you took a medical class help him." Aarushia said while walking out. As they walked out of the room Rei was still in a starring trance. "Rei." The voice echoed through his head not making any sense to him. "Miyasaki!" Aarushia yelled unaware of the name. His head popped up and he grabbed her. "Hungary Aarushia... You must... Leave..." He said walking away. "No Miyasaki I'm bringing you to your room." Aarushia yelled. "NO!" He yelled beginning to run. "I can't hurt someone as beautiful as you Aarushia..." He said making her stop. He disappeared into the corridor as Aarushia Returned to the Captains Quarters.  
About three hours later, The captain brought Zerade and Aarushia into there rooms. "Thank you Captain." Aarushia said closing her door leaving her in a pitch black dark room, alone. As she turned on her light her walls were covered with her favorite bands and favorite TV characters, it had black walls with red streamers coming from the the walls. Her lights had many settings where she could have black lights, Party lights, dim lights and different colored lights. She had a mini fridge which was filled with the tasty red liquid. She also had a Huge radio system that played many of her favorite songs. She looked through her closet that was basically the same set up as the first dressing room she was in and then she looked at her bed. She had a Black lap top sitting on the nightstand and the bed had black veils hanging from the ceiling which touched the floor. Her sheets were a black silk that was the softest thing she had ever touched. She loved it. She walked over to her radio and flipped through the songs and turned on 'Sarcasm' By Get scared (Nightcore version) She took her shoes off which left her in her black stockings and dress. She sat down on her bed and let the cool Fabric go through her whole body. She looked at the clock which said 10:45 pm and she had a strange curiosity of what had happened to Rei, But as she was thinking there was a knock at the door. She got up wondering who it was. She opened the door and saw Rei pale face starring at her. "Rei?" She said opening the door all the way. "what are you doing here?" She asked leaning on the wall. "I... Was wondering if I could come in?" He said pushing away from the door. "Sure come on in." She said turning her music down a little. The door closed with a click. "Rei I have a question..." "Please call me Miyasaki." He said looking at her room design. "Now you needed to ask me something?" He said looking up at her lights. "Nothing Never mind..." She said leaning on a wall. "What are you listening to?" He asked looking at her radio. "Nothing really..." She said coming over. She watched as he flipped through her sound track. "ah, Better" He said changing to to a song called 'The meadow ' By Alexandre Desplat. He looked over at Aarushia with a soft pitiful look. He starred at her for a long while before smiling. "Finally." He said walking over and hugging her. "What?" She asked confused. "I can't glamour you!" He said very loudly but then lost the excitement in his face. 'Glamour'? I've heard that word before... In a book.' Aarushia thought to her self. Her face became very strict and very hard. "Turn around Miyasaki." Aarushia ordered. He did as she said almost as if it were against his will. "Aarushia No, Please don't do this." Rei said very gentally. "Now lift up your shirt." She said again very strict. Tears formed in her eyes with every inch he pulled his shirt up. Each indention, each symbol, every explicit detail coming from the black tattoo'd wings on his back. "Miyasaki." She said very hard. "Turn and face me." She demanded. He turned slowly and looked at her. She slapped him across his face leaving a hand print. "Your a Fucking Vampire!" She yelled. He cover her mouth to make her quiet down. "Shh, please Aarushia you have to swear to keep this a secret." He said begging. "Not only are you a vampire but there leader aren't you." She said tear running down her face. "Yes, Aarushia please." She turned away scared and frustrated. "Miyasaki..." "I swear not to tell anyone..." She said turning back around slowly loosing her feeling of hatred towards him. She had remembered when she was a kid and still the age she is now she wanted to be a vampire, either that or at least date one. There was a feeling tension in the room that seemed to deplete as well. Rei walked over to the lights and turned them down to a dim setting he flipped the song to 'Innocence' by Avril lavigne (Instrumental) version and grabbed Aarushia. Rei hugged her and They danced around her room very slowly which made Aarushia feel welcomed by him. "You are the most beautiful human I have ever met." He said pulling her closer. Whispering into her ear making her giggle.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Zerade Laid in his bed looking up at the plain white ceiling. His room had more color then Aarushia's he had pink and black walls with different hippy and video game posters. He had a PS3, X-box 360, and Ps4 A huge stereo and different musical instruments. His wardrobe was different to he had only things he liked in it and had a mini fridge filled with monsters and soda. He also had a huge wardrobe closet stand full of different junk foods. His bed was red with black and his sheets were plain cotton but extremely soft. He had a huge plasma screen TV with surround sound and a black and green lap top sitting on his bed. He laid thinking about Aarushia and how she fought Rei and how pissed she was at him and how quick it disappeared. It tore him up on the inside but didn't show it. He sat up in bed and went to his bathroom. It was a plain white walled bathroom with different colored flooring plates. His drawers were filled with different hair products and different make ups. He stripped of his clothes and got into the shower, letting the water pour down his body. He pictured Aarushia in the Captains Quarters drinking wine with the Captain Laughing at his jokes. He smiled with the thought of her. Maybe they were just friends, but he loved her more then that but he couldn't tell her, Although he wanted to so bad. He wanted to talk to her but he had a feeling she was asleep but he still wanted to try. He got out of the shower and threw on a pair of baggy sleeping clothes and put cologne on and didn't bother with his hair. He kept his towel around his neck and walked out without anything but an Ipod. He walked down the dark corridor that had very cold metal floors, in till he made it just outside Aarushia's door. He was about to knock but then remembered that she hated when he knocked. He reached for the door nob and slowly and quietly opened the door to see if she was asleep. His eyes widened and mouth dropped, he began to break inside. Aarushia was in bed with Rei, she was happy by what he could tell. Her eyes opened and caught sight of wide eyed open mouth'd Zerade standing at the door. "Zerade!" She yelled as if feeling his pain. He closed his mouth and got angry. "Fuck you." He said leaving the room closing the door with a loud thud. Zerade was half way down the corridor when Aarushia came out yelling his name. She couldn't see him anymore, he just kept walking. "Zerade!" Aarushia yelled running down one corridor. Zerade put his head phones and turned on 'Knife called lust' (Nightcore). He ran in till he came to a room called 'outdoors'. He opened it and he was on a balcony looking over to what looked like 'Central park' He was on the highest balcony that he could see. He began to cry and break down. He grabbed the Balcony railing and climbed over it feeling the breeze of the air. He began hearing past talks him and Aarushia had talked on the phone. ~I love you Zerade.~ ~Your my best friend ever.~ ~Nothing could come between us~ ~~Playful kisses attack~~ ~Laughter~. He was about to let go when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He fell backwards and hit the ground. He pulled out a ear phone and looked up. "Ow." Zerade said looking at the dark figure. "Well, sorry partner." A male voice said. "I just a'saw you sit'n there upon that ledge there and didn't want you to a' fall off there now son, Uh, What were you doing up dare anyways. " The old southerner said helping him up. "Nothing, I just needed to feel like I was back on earth." Zerade said walking towards the door. "Sorry." Zerade said leaving running in Rei. Zerade filled with rage and hatred. "Get the fuck away from me!" Zerade yelled. "No." Rei said in a very strict but calm voice. "I said get the fuck away from me!" Zerade yelled pushing Rei to the ground. "You ruined my life!" Zerade said walking down the corridor again. "It wouldn't have been if you didn't show up." Rei yelled. Zerade took off running into the corridor were his room was. He saw Aarushia just a few doors down. "Zerade!" She yelled walking towards him. He had tears running down his face as he walked into his room and slammed the door shut. "Zerade let me in!" Aarushia yelled. She grabbed the door and swung it open. She tried walking in but she couldn't. Zerade stopped and listened to her struggle. "Well, are you going to come in or not?" Zerade said turning slowly. She tried walking in again but couldn't. "What the fuck, let me in Zerade." Zerade stared at her and got upset. "No, Aarushia, I can't. Your one of them Aarushia, Your a vampire, You are uninvited into my room now leave the presence of me Aarushia. Good night." Zerade said slamming the door in her face. A vampire... Aarushia thought to her self. She went into her bedroom and opened her fridge. The Strawberry drink, its... blood. "REI!" She screamed and out of no where he is standing at her door. "Yes?" He said surprised. "You knew didn't you!" She yelled. "I knew nothing." He said smirking. "You fucking lie!" She yelled grabbing her staff and knocking him down to the ground. The tip of the staff became sharp and pierced through Rei's shirt. "Hey, Aarushia stop." Rei said. "No, you knew." She yelled pushing the staff in more. He screamed out in pain. "Aarushia think about this." He said breathing heavily. "Aarushia Seriously I don't know what your talking about..." He said getting scared as the wood began piercing his chest. "I'm a vampire and you knew!" Aarushia said. "A vamp... What no Aarushia I didn't know I swear." He said feeling wousy and disoriented with what she said. " I thought you were a human I swear." He said. She pulled the staff away from him and got off of him. Rei stood up and looked at Aarushia, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me see." He said pulling at her shirt. He pulled up her shirt slowly and noticed with wide eyes what the colors were and what symbols she had on her back. Rei gasped and nelt down on one knee putting his head down in a bow. "My league." He said not looking at her. "What?!" she said confused. "You have the golden and black wings Aarushia, and the star of david and the cross on your back, You are the highest ranking Vampire there is. Along with that you are the one who will save us and the earth." Rei said getting back up. "No, this can't be." She said walking towards her bathroom. "It is Aarushia i'm sorry." He said walking towards her. 'But..." He said stopping. "but what." She said turning and facing him. "You are meant to be either with that human or me." Rei said leaning towards her. "Hes not 'a' Human hes my best friend!" Aarushia shouted making Rei back off. "well then you are meant to be with either Me or Zerade. You may choose either side but, Each side has its defaults." Rei said turning around walking towards the door. "Wait, what do you mean defaults?" Aarushia Questioned. "You can be with me and learn how to bend your powers, learn how to fly, and learn how to live as a leader of all the vampires that attacked you the other day. Or you may forget about what you are and slowly die off as a vampire and you will not be accounted as the hero as we wait for the next of the rising. But if you help the earth the new riser will not be born into this world untill they awaken and begin living there lifes again." Rei said walking out the door. "You may take as long as you need to choose Aarushia." Rei said closing the door. Aarushia threw herself on to her bed letting the cool sheets cover her body. She could smell Rei in her blankets. What had just happened was one of the most beautiful things to happen to her. She remembered how he made her feel and how heart broken she had gotten when Zerade saw. She grabbed her lap top and looked through the Icons. She looked at one called "Room members" She looked through and found Zerades name. She clicked on it and a video of him playing video games with his head set on playing Black ops 2 online agenst a bunch of people. He was crying and he'd wipe away tears everyonce in a while. It broke Aarushia's heart to see him like this. She grabbed her remote and wished that the tv would turn off. As she pressed the button the tv turned off and Zerade turned it back on. As he sat back down she did it again making him look confused get up and turn it back on again. Right as he was about to sit down she did it again and watched as he got pissed and turned off the ps3 and got on his laptop. The computer switched his name to being 'Online'. She clicked his name again and a chat popped up. -Zerade?- =Seen= =Typing= -What the hell do you want Aarushia!- She read and bit her lip -I want you Zerade, I'm scarred. :(- =Seen= =Typing= -No, you know what the fuck you are now go be with that Rei guy!.- -I dont want to be with him Zerade!- =Seen= =Typing= -Apariently you did You guys were having a wonderful time in bed I thought I could have done it this time, But its ruined now!- -What do you mean 'You thought you could have done it this time'?- =Seen= =Typing= -I thought I could finally open up to you this time, I thought If I could have seen you and been able to talk to you I could tell you that I love you! That I love you more then a friend, more then a brother, I wanted Rei to be me! Once I saw you two together My heart shattered and whatever else I felt I had was gone. Since I dont have my family anymore and only had you I thought... That we could be one! But you have destroyed everything in me Aarushia!.- Right as she was about to reply she watched the video to Zerades room as he slammed his laptop shut and began crying. She wanted to comfort him but he didnt want her there. She had crushed him. She wanted to decide but she just couldn't right now. *BEEP* The sound made Aarushia jump and loose her concentration. *BEEP* there was a screen next to the door that was glowing blue she walked over and pressed it. "Hello, new shipmates, Tomorrow at 2:30 PM You will be assigned your new jobs! Please meet in the Cafe at the that time to recieve your new Jobs!"End. Hmm jobs? Cool. She thought to her self.


End file.
